Earth-7336
Earth-7336 is a universe akin to Earth-3763. It is called by the inhabitants of that alternate Earth Earth 2 or The Ultimate Earth. Ultimates Superman (Clark Kent) (Ultimates).jpg|Kal-L is the kryptonian survivor that has lived on Earth as Clark Kent. Eventually, he uses his powers to become a superhero, to protect his wife Lois and their son Jonathan Samuel Kent. During the invasion of the Parademons, he is supposedly one of the casualties. Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_156_Textless.jpg|Peter Parker is the son of scientists Richard and Mary Parker, who died in the experiment that mutated Robert Bruce Banner. Peter went on to live with his aunt May and uncle Ben. He grew up a normal life until he was bitten by an OZ mutated spider. This gave to him spider powers. During the final days of the invasion, his enemy Norman Osborn hunted him down and beat him to death. Earth_2_Vol_1_17_Textless.jpg|Bruce Wayne is the son of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. When Thomas Kane was a doctor, he saved the life of a mobster and became the official doctor of the mob, which is how he met Martha Falcone, who became his wife. After the two learnt they were going to have a son, they joined witness protection, now going under the name of the Wayne Family. However, after years hiding, they were found and murdered in front of Bruce, who very quickly became one of the richest people in the world when he made his company Wayne Enterprises, and trained to become a vigilante. He is currently married to Selina Kyle, and has three children named Damian, Helena, and Bruce Jr.. During the invasion, Bruce sacrificed himself to destroy the mother brain of the invaders. 2559059-wonder_woman.jpg|Diana is the queen of the Amazons, and the mother of the New God Fury. She has served as a hero since World War I, until her death in the invasion at the hands of Steppenwolf. 3818981-8157330605-26923.jpg|Robert Bruce Banner is a scientist who was attempting to recreate the super soldier formula. But the concoction turned him into a sociopathic cannibal monster. His cannibalism made him be fired from the team. Ult_Hawkeye.jpg|Clint Barton is a SHIELD agent who works to protect his family from super villains. Daredevil_(Earth-1610)_005.jpg|Matt Murdock is a blind lawyer and a violent vigilante of Hell's Kitchen who has served on the Ultimates until his untimely death when the invasion hit. earth_2_supergirl_photo_by_todsen19-d5ecezw.jpg|Kara Zor-L is the cousin of Clark Kent and has been an adopted daughter to him. She served as his side kick until she disappeared in the invasion. Scott_Lang_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Avengers_vs._New_Ultimates_Vol_1_3.jpg|Scott Lang is a government agent who uses equipment that turns him into a giant. Ultimate Spider Woman.png|Jessica Drew is a female clone of Peter Parker Doctor-Strange-(Earth-1610).png|Dr. Stephen Strange is the sorcerer supreme, cosmic defender of the Earth. However, he died during the invasion of Earth. 2b43173e37874be45e5bc251ea45d1fe.jpg|Barbara Gordon is the daughter of Jim Gordon and has served as a vigilante. Natalia_Romanova_(Earth-1610).jpg|Natalia Romanova is a former KGB agent who defected to SHIELD and the Ultimates. However, she betrayed the team and killed Clint Barton's family, paving the way to her deserving death. Ultimates_3_Vol_1_3_Textless_Frank_Cho_Variant.jpg|Wanda Lensherr is the daughter of Erik Lensherr, and the twin sister of Pietro Lensherr. She has unstable powers and is in an incestuous relationship with her brother. During the invasion, she died a gruesome death. Selina Kyle (Arkham Art).png|Selina Kyle is the wife of Bruce Wayne and the mother of their children. However, during the early days of the war, she tragically died. Alison_Blaire_(Earth-1610)_003.jpg|Alison Blaire is a mutant punk rock star. She was murdered during the invasion. 4d96665fee32c840eabb54f114806656.jpg|Helena Wayne is the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. She served as a partner before she disappeared during the invasion. 2187953-ultimate_captain_america.png|Steve Rogers is a youth who was recruited into Project Rebirth, making him into a supersoldier. He became lost in the arctic until he was found 60 years later, eventually becoming a hero again, even serving as president, before he sacrificed himself to save the Earth. Pietro_Lehnsherr_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_X_Men-Vol_1_1_0001.png|Pietro Lensherr is the son of Erik Lensherr, whose abuse left him a jaded man. His instability and his inappropriate relationship with his sister nearly caused both of them to be kicked out of the Ultimates, but Pietro offered himself to allow his sister to have a normal life. Iron-Fist-(Earth-1610).png|Danny Rand is a hero recruited by Daredevil, but he quickly retired to live a normal life with his wife and daughter. Ultimatewasp.jpg|Janet Van Dyne was a mutant who has suffered for years due to her relationship to Hank Pym. She dies during the invasion when she is found being eaten by a monster. Cyclopsxmen.jpg|Scott Summers is the adopted son of Charles Xavier. During the invasion, he was murdered by Pietro ultimate-marvel-and-ultimate-x-men-gallery.jpg|Warren Worthington is a mutant and the boyfriend of Alison Blaire. He was murdered during the invasion by Sabretooth Wolverine (Earth-27457).jpg|James Howlett is the first mutant. He was murdered by Magneto during the invasion. Defenders Yellow-Jacket-(Earth-1610).png|Hank Pym is a brilliant but unstable scientist whose marriage to Janet Van Dyne disintegrated when he would abuse her. This ended in a divorce and him being fired from the Ultimates. However, he attempted to get back into the good graces of the Ultimates and joined the Defenders, where he had a meaningless affair with Barbara Norriss and making a laughing stock of himself. He did attempt to correct himself as a shrink for imprisoned supervillains. However, during the early days of the invasion, he was killed in an explosion. 3616966-2273163-valkyrie.jpg|Barbara Norriss is a wanna be superhero who would strut around in a bikini fighting with outrageous weapons. However, she and the rest of the team was mysteriously given actual powers, making Barbara into an asgardian. 87eca4221365cc78bc04c2a6d0cda8cf.jpg|Patsy Walker is a wanna be superhero who strutted around in a bikini and cat ears. However, she and the rest of the team were transformed by magic into real superheroes, making Patsy a demonic cat. New Ultimates Eradicator (Ultimates).png|During the final days of the Earth, Clark Kent was found being held prisoner by the enemy. Upon release, it was found that his powers have been reduced, and seeing as how he's been succeeded, he chose to take on a new name. red_tornado_woman_by_lcfreitas_by_kenkira-d6t091n.jpg|Lois Lane is the wife of Clark Kent and the mother of Jonathan Samuel Kent. During the final days of the invasion, she died in an explosion. But he personality was downloaded into a robot body by her father Sam Lane, a general, and was made into a superhero. 1813180-zat.png|Zatanna Zatara is a next generation superhero who can use the way she says words backwards to cast spells. Earth_2_Vol_1_11_Textless.jpg|Khalid Ben-Hassan is an adventurer who was exploring ancient caves in Egypt with Kendra Munoz-Saunders. While Kendra was cursed with her wings, Khalid found the helmet of Nabu. MaryMarvelEarth5.jpg|Mary Batson is the twin sister of Billy Batson, and was chosen to be Earth's mightiest mortal, allowing her to wield the power of SHAZAM. Antonio_Stark_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_FF_Vol_1_1_001.jpg|Antonio "Tony" Stark was born with an internal system that essentially makes him a massive human brain. After his father, Howard, is framed for murder, Tony dons a suit of armor he made to fight super villains. Earth_2_Vol_1_4_Textless.jpg|Kendra Munoz-Saunders is an adventurer who was exploring the unknown of Egypt with Khalid Ben-Hassan. While exploring a tomb, Kendra was caught in an explosion that gave to her angelic wings and armor made of Nth metal. 2961032-screen+shot+2013-04-03+at+6.10.31+am.png|Big Barda is a woman who has aided humanity and has aided the new invasion. It is unknown where her true allegiance is. 3365611-hawkeye-1-001.png|After his wife and kids were murdered by Natasha Romanov, Clint went into a depression, but joined the New Ultimates with a death wish. 2327247-aquaman2.jpg|Arthur is the king of Atlantis and defender of the Oceans. 4344290-1232707081-power.jpg|Kara Zor-L has recently resurfaced wearing a new costume and a new name. T'Challa_(Earth-1610).jpg|T'Challa Udaku is the prince of Wakanda who had suffered an injury as a child that left him mute. But he was saved by weapon X, which gave to him retractable claws. Transferring to America, he was trained by Steve Rogers. Thor_Odinson_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_Ultimates_Vol_1_30_001.jpg|This activist believes he is Thor Odinson. At first he wore a mechanical suit supplied by european industrialists to join the Ultimates, but eventually proved himself to truly be Thor reincarnated when Loki confronted him. Now he wields a true Mjolnir and is on a quest to save the Earth. Ultimate_Comics_Ultimates_Vol_1_7_Textless.jpg|Sam Wilson is an adventurer who wears a set of mechanical wings that he built for himself. He was recruited into the World army to help defend the Earth. 2931966-earth2_mister_miracle.jpg|Scot is a new god Green_Arrow_(Modern_Version).jpg|Oliver Queen is an archery based vigilante who was recruited by Clint Barton. James_Rhodes_(Earth-1610)_002.JPG|James "Rhodey" Rhodes is one of Tony's best friends in prep school who joined him in his own suit of armor. Ronin-(Earth-1610).png|Marc Spector is a man with split personality disorder who wears a different costume depending on who he is. Shang-Chi-(Earth-1610).png|Shang-Chi is a martial artist who fights using the chi in his body. UBW.png|Jessica Drew has chosen to take on a new name, one that has been tarnished by Natasha Romanov. Black Canary (516).jpg|Dinah Drake was married to a police officer who died in the invasion, and was mysteriously given the power of sonic scream. how-to-draw-catwoman-anne-hathaway-step-9_1_000000103491_5.png|After retiring and marrying Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon chose to become a cat vigilante. Ult_She-Hulk.jpg|Betty Ross is the ex girlfriend of Bruce Banner and has decided to take the gamma formula to survive a plane crash. 2147067-huntress_profile.jpg|Helena Wayne has returned to save the earth with the next generation of heroes. dleoblack-nightwing-by-dleoblack-d8w7epw.jpg|Bruce Wayne Jr. is the son of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. He chose to not be a hero due to feeling he was never worthy of the legacy. However, in the new world, he's chosen to become a true hero. 8XZyKVO.jpg|Grieving the death of her daughter, Hippolyta has been bestowed the title of Queen of the Gods by a dying Zeus and has begun forging a new Pantheon of Gods, now fighting to save the Earth in a godly armor. dick_grayson_batman_costume_by_revdenton.jpg|After Bruce Wayne died, a man named Dick Grayson has usurped him. *Superman (Val-Zod) *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Fury *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Atom (Al Pratt) *Red Wasp (Petra Laskov) *Wolverine (Jimmy Hudson) * West Coast Ultimates Simon_Williams_(Earth-1610)_001.jpg|Simon Williams is a government agent who uses a variation of the Hulk serum to be a superhero. However, on his first mission with the team, the formula made him unstable, forcing the team to be chryogenically frozen for years. Daisy_Johnson_(Earth-1610)_001.JPG|Daisy Johnson is the leader of this team of operatives and was with them when they were chryogenically frozen. Marie_Grant_(Earth-1610)_001.jpg|Marie Grant had tiger DNA spliced into her own, and was with the team during it's cold sleep. Robert_Mitchell_(Earth-1610)_001.jpg|Robert Mitchell is a man who is now a density shifting android who was put into deep sleep with the rest of the team. Dark Ultimates FLA213a_0200b.jpg|Cisco Ramone uses his metahuman powers to forge himself an empire and become the ruler of the United States. 754812cd885998ed72062342ffc75769.jpg|After being fired from the Ultimates, Robert Bruce Banner moved to Asia, where he formed a personal paradise to satisfy his libido and his hunger. However, he was recruited into the Dark Ultimates for revenge. deathstorm-1.jpg|Ronnie Raymond has merged with Martin Stein, Jason Rusch, and Jax, creating an unholy monster that is destined to start the big bang. Pietro_Lensherr_(Earth-1610)_006.jpg|Pietro Lensherr chose to aid the Dark Ultimates in acquiring the Infinity Gauntlets to help reshape the world and save his sister. Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow).png|Caitlin Snow is a girl who was given mysterious ice powers and has joined her husband, Ronnie Raymond, into being a villain. Mystique (Earth-3911).png|Raven Darkholme is a bitter woman who wishes to destroy Charles Xavier Sabretooth (Excel).png|Victor Creed is a man who wishes to kill Wolverine Magneto and the Brotherhood Post-Crisisverse.jpg|Erik Lensherr is a delusional man who wishes to eradicate humans and replace them with mutants. Young Ultimates 2023750-cassandra_sandsmark__06__001__01_.png|Cassie Sandsmark and Donna Troy were two different girls, one a demi-god, the other an amazon. During the war, Donna's body was destroyed, which secretly merged with Cassie's body, leaving Donna to give to her her powers, while slowly taking over her body and mind. marcus-to-red-robin-6.jpg|Damian Wayne is the youngest son of Bruce Wayne, whose chosen to forge for himself his own legacy. Superboy34kon-return.jpg|Jonathan Samuel Kent is the son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. During the second invasion, he was sent to an alternate universe to have a better life. Batgirl_Cassandra_Cain_0003.jpg|Cassandra Cain has succeeded Barbara Gordon after an endearing trial. Rick_Jones_(Earth-1610)_from_Hunger_Vol_1_4_001.jpg|Rick Jones mysteriously got powers that turned him into a being of gold energy. He started travelling the world before he decided to wear Mahr-Vel's armor. 2799164-ultimate_comics_x__4___page_18.jpg|Liz Allan is a classmate of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson's best friend. She was afraid of mutants due to the destructive force of Erik Lensherr's forces, but she learnt that she and her brother Teddy are the children of a mutant, and Liz spontaneously gains the power of turning into a being of fire. Rogue_ultimate_002.png|Marian Carlyle is a former prisoner of Weapon X, but was freed and traveled the world with Remy LeBeau. However, after a battle, Remy died and Rogue kissed him, overwriting her powers with his own. She has since entered a relationship with Bobby Drake, even losing her virginity to him. However, a fraction of her absorbing powers returned, allowing her to have James Logan's healing powers. GalleryChar_1900x900_beastboy_52ab931cdd3fc2.22281527.jpg|Garfield Logan is a fun loving mutant with shapeshifting powers. Allies ultimate_peter_parker_returns_by_earthcenturion-d7hjufl.png|Peter Parker has recently returned to life thanks to the OZ formula in his blood, but has chosen not to become a hero again. CBR-BarryAllene2-213-43687.jpg|Barry Allen is a forensics scientist married to Iris West and a major ally to Jay Garrick. Carol_Danvers_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_Ultimates_Vol_1_18.1.jpg|Carol Danvers is a SHIELD director and ally to the Ultimates. *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Phil Coulson Dark Avengers Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Spencerdude95 Trinity Realities Category:Earth-7336